A suspension system includes a pair of trailing arm assemblies that are attached to an axle beam member. One trailing arm assembly is positioned near one end of the axle beam member, and another trailing arm assembly is positioned near an opposite end of the axle beam member. The trailing arm assemblies are pivotally connected to a vehicle frame member at a first end and support air springs at a second end. The trailing arm assemblies are attached to the axle beam member at a position between the first and second ends. The trailing arm assemblies need to be lightweight and must be capable of operating under high load conditions.
Traditionally, each trailing arm assembly is manufactured from a plurality of stamped pieces of sheet metal that are welded together, and which are welded to the axle beam member. Depending on the type of trailing arm assembly, as many as ten (10) or more pieces are required to form each trailing arm assembly. Performing the welding operations to attach these pieces together is an expensive and time-consuming process. Further, each weld joint area provides a potential failure initiation point. Improperly welded joints can result in premature cracking and joint failure due to shock loads or overloading.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a trailing arm assembly for a suspension that is lightweight and high strength and that reduces the number of welded joint areas. The trailing arm assembly should also have fewer components and be less time consuming to assemble, as well as overcoming the other above-mentioned deficiencies in the prior art.